Vagabondages III
by Aelane
Summary: pouilleux pouillages ou série d'OS & drabbles sur des films plus ou moins obscurs : Bienvenue à Gattaca, PotC, etc.
1. PotC : Genèse d'une légende

**Auteur** : Aélane  
**Titre** : Genèse d'une légende

**Fandom** : _Pirates des Caraïbes_ (film n° 1 mais mieux vaut avoir vu au moins le début du film 2)  
_Disclaimer_ : si la Bible est du domaine public, l'univers de PotC appartient par contre à Disney, Johnny Depp, Gore Verboreski et sûrement encore quantité de gens fort importants, mais la morale "pirate" dont les films se font écho étant ce qu'elle est, je me permets de leur emprunter quelque peu quelques personnages pour leur rendre hommage ;pp

**Rating** : PG  
**Genre** : pastiche, humour avec un poil d'angst

**Remarque** : texte écrit à la demande de Sombrenostalgie qui voulait du Jack Sparrow sur le thème des « sept jours de la semaine »

OoOoO

OxOxO

Au commencement, Dieu fit jaillir la lumière des ténèbres par sa parole, il vit que c'était bel et bien : le gris informe du chaos disparut pour laisser place au premier ordre, l'ordre plus élevé de tous, celui qui signifiait qu'en ce monde existait désormais deux domaines bien séparés qui ne se mélangeraient point sous le regard divin, nuit et jour, noir et blanc, mal et bien, pirates et commandeurs, voleurs et gens de bien, et ce jusqu'au jugement à la fin des temps. Ainsi, il y eut un soir, il y eut un matin : ce fut le premier jour.

Dieu sépara les eaux par sa parole, il vit que c'était bel et bien : le haut plus jamais ne se confondrait avec le bas, car l'ordre n'était pas juste un ordre, non, l'ordre était une hiérarchie, une hiérarchie où ce qui était noble et élevé dominait les esprits faibles et inconsistants, où rois, nobles ou commandeurs avaient la haute main sur les pirates, la piétailles, le peuple. Ainsi, il y eut un soir, il y eut un matin : ce fut le deuxième jour.

Dieu ordonna aux eaux d'en bas de se rassembler en un seul océan, il vit que c'était bel et bien : le sec apparut là où les eaux s'étaient retirées. Fertile, il se couvrit de tous les cadeaux divins, alors que la mer salée, aride, inhospitalière, ne saurait être la terre d'aucun : nul trésor, nulle corne d'abondance, n'avait surgi de ses entrailles. Ainsi, il y eut un soir, il y eut un matin : ce fut le troisième jour.

Dieu nomma le soleil, la lune et les étoiles, il vit que c'était bel et bien : il lui fallait insister davantage sur la séparation induite par l'ordre premier, parce que c'était capital, parce que rien ne devait vraiment se mélanger, et tous devaient en avoir bien conscience. Tous devaient distinguer ce qu'il en était des ténèbres, ce qu'il en était de la lumière. Nul ne pouvait plus prétendre ignorer l'ordre établi ni encore moins y déroger. Ainsi, il y eut un soir, il y eut un matin : ce fut le quatrième jour.

Dieu remplit les étendues vides par sa parole, afin que chacun croisse et se multiplie selon sa nature, offrant aux poissons les mers, aux oiseaux les cieux, la terre enfin aux animaux comme à l'homme qu'il sculpta à son image dans cette même glaise. Chacun avait une place bien précise dans l'ordre hiérarchique des choses. L'homme n'était ni poisson ni oiseau, l'homme avait le sang chaud, l'homme était fait pour rester à quai : ni l'eau ni les nuées n'étaient son domaine. L'homme se vit donc offrir le Jardin d'Eden car telle était la terre en ce temps-là, à lui de s'en satisfaire, la terre pourvoirait toujours à ses besoins, il n'avait nul besoin d'aller quérir l'aventure ailleurs. Dieu vit que c'était bel et bien. Ainsi, il y eut un soir, il y eut un matin : ce furent le cinquième puis le sixième jour.

Le septième jour, Dieu, se reposa, comme l'honnête homme se doit de le faire après s'être éreinté toute la semaine à la tâche.

Le septième jour, le Diable créa Jack Sparrow pour flanquer tout ça par terre, du moins c'est l'histoire qu'on raconte dans tous les bars de Tortuga à Valparaiso.

Et vous voyez là-bas cet homme déguenillé en tenue de commandeur, il pourra vous l'confirmer. Ouidam, comme je vous parle. C'est lui qui me l'a contée tout à l'heure.

FIN


	2. Gattaca : Altération

**Auteur** : Aélane  
**Titre** : Altération

**Fandom** : Gattaca (_Bienvenue à Gattaca_)  
_Disclaimer_ : si vous ne connaissez pas ce film de science-fiction de Andrew Niccol avec Ethan Hawke (Vincent Freeman), Jude Law (Jérôme E. Morrow) et Uma Thurman (Irène), sorti en 1997, je vous le conseille vivement ! Tous les droits du film appartiennent à A. Niccol son réalisateur et son scénariste, Danny DeVito son producteur etc., ces quelques mots n'ont nulle prétention à rien.

**Rating/Genre** : PG-13 - drame psychologique  
Avertissement : ce texte contient du slash (Jérôme Eugène Morrow / Vincent Freeman)

**Remarque** : drabble écrite pour Charlita qui voulait un POV de Jérôme sur le thème « ce n'était pas un incident » ; je n'ai pas pu revoir le film avant de lui écrire ceci, hélas, donc si un détail cloche, n'hésitez pas à me le signaler !

OoOoO

O'o'O

Jérôme Eugène Morrow ne supportait plus de se voir dans le miroir, un miroir, celui de la salle de bain, qui n'était même plus à sa hauteur depuis l'accident - il avait banni tous les autres. Rien que le fait de baisser les yeux vers ses jambes, son fauteuil, sa déchéance, lui donnait l'irrépressible envie de détourner son regard ver le mini-bar pour saisir le plus fort alcool disponible à la place : ce monde flou lui convenait mieux.

Un jour où le monde n'était pas assez flou, il avait accepté de prendre ce risque stupide et s'était retrouvé avec un double. S'il avait commencé par se gausser plus ou moins ouvertement de l'entreprise insensée de Vincent Freeman, il se surprit toutefois à observer l'autre homme à la dérobée : comment pouvait-on croire que cet individu était lui ? Oh, il savait pertinemment comment : il passait bien une partie de plus en plus conséquente de ses mornes journées à lui préparer des échantillons de sang, de cheveux, d'urine, afin de tromper Gattaca. Il avait juste du mal à y croire, ils étaient tellement différents, étrangers, à tout point de vue.

Il ne comprenait pas que l'idiot soit ainsi prêt à tout risquer pour aller jouer l'astronaute. Lui ne craignait plus rien des lourdes amendes frappant les pirates génétiques : sa vie était brisée, son rêve aussi, s'il en avait jamais eu un qui lui soit propre… car il en commençait à en douter à force d'écouter les discours passionnés du jeune homme : il n'avait jamais aimé la natation comme l'autre aimait les étoiles, à en périr.

La première fois qu'il se surprit à contempler le ciel étoilé, il mit ça sur le compte de l'ennui.

La première fois qu'il se surprit à encourager Vincent, il se dit qu'il avait envie d'entendre une voix humaine autre que la sienne - le silence lui rappelait l'horrible moment où il s'était réveillé dans une chambre vide, à l'hôpital, paralysé.

La première fois qu'il rêva qu'il flottait dans l'espace, libéré du poids de ses jambes mortes, il se traita d'idiot, de triple idiot lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il pleurait.

La première fois où il vit Vincent se refléter dans la surface polie de la table en lieu et place de son visage fatigué, il crut qu'il avait à nouveau trop bu.

Il ne put plus nier les incidents très longtemps, il n'était plus lui-même ou peut-être l'était-il vraiment devenu en devenant autre, il refusait d'y penser. Il pensait à Vincent, c'est tout.

Et ce ne fut pas un incident lorsqu'il essaya d'embrasser son _alter ego_. Il n'essayait pas ainsi de se réapproprier cette identité qu'il avait perdue en chemin, il ne savait trop où. Ce n'était pas non plus le moyen de posséder à son tour celui qu'il l'avait vampirisé corps et âme sans le savoir. Non, Vincent était devenu son rêve à lui, le rêve pour lequel il était prêt à discourir passionnément, à tout risquer, à périr.

FIN


End file.
